A Devil's Deal
by Fille des Prairies
Summary: When Victor Creed finally meets his match, things take a turn he never expected. Victor/OC.


**Hello! New story here. I've had the idea floating around in my head for a while so I just thought I'd test it out. Enjoy and be opinionated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a measly few plot lines and some characters. Sadly. **

Chapter 1:

He could smell her before he even saw her. She smelled like someone trying to cover up despair with the sickly sweet scent of perfume and not even the expensive kind. From the shadows he watched her make her way down the dark alleyway. He never understood women who walked alone down dark, deserted alleys; did they have some kind of rape fetish?

She wasn't pretty by any means, she looked too tired and defeated to be beautiful. He preferred his women with a tad more meat on their bones but he needed a quick fuck, so who cared where he got it. She was just another disposable woman and by the looks of it she wouldn't be missed by many.

He stepped out from the shadows and grabbed her by the neck before whispering harshly in her ear, "Mama should have taught you to never walk alone at night. Too bad you won't live long enough to learn your lesson."

"Didn't have a mama and I doubt you can kill me. Others have tried and failed. Hell, I've tried and failed so fuck off." She replied just as harshly.

He took one of his razor sharp finger nails and sliced through the flesh on her chest with his free hand. He smelled the iron-tinged scent of her blood as it flowed from the wound. Within moments the blood had stopped and there wasn't a mark left on her chest.

"A healing factor huh? Well girly, maybe I'll keep you around then. Don't have to worry about leaving a bloody trail with you."

"Fuck off. I don't know who you are but just leave me the fuck alone." She spat at him.

"Feisty too. I like you more and more every minute. I can tell you like it rough. I can give you rough."

"What I'd like is for you to back the fuck off. A healing factor isn't all I'm packing." She warned.

"Honey, there ain't nothin' you could throw at me that could do any damage." He said with a laugh. As much as he was enjoying their fiery exchange, all he wanted to do was release a little tension in the form of a good, hard fuck.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

He could feel the heat radiating from her body. It started out small, like someone had lit a fire but suddenly it became very hot. He did his best to hold on but the heat grew to be too much. It felt as if the flesh was melting away from his bones, only to be healed and be melted all over again. It was excruciating pain, the most pain he had ever felt in his entire life and that was saying a lot.

He opened his eyes to see her standing in front of him, looking down on him. At some point, his legs had given out on him and he had crumpled to the ground. He growled at the thought of being defeated by a frail, even one with a mutation.

She had a yellow-orange aura around her. Her clothes had been completely singed from the heat and she stood in front of him completely naked. Even in his current state he couldn't help thinking that even though she was a little on the thin side for him, she did have a pretty nice body.

"I warned you." She said. "I don't like using my abilities but when jackasses like you refuse to let go, I have little choice."

"Bitch, you are going to pay for that." He growled loudly to emphasize his point.

"I figured you were feral by the smell of you. Too bad that won't help you."

That stopped him. What the hell was this frail talking about?

She recognized the confused look on his face and laughed. "Honey," She said in the same mocking tone he had used with her earlier, "I've got a never-ending supply of energy. Comes from the earth. Good luck taking that away from me." Then she laughed again.

That was the last straw. He couldn't stand being laughed at by some frail. All the sexual tension he had felt earlier quickly turned into rage. The bitch was going to pay for what she had done to him. No-one laughed at him and by no means did some frail ever stand over him. He was the one who looked down upon them.

He snarled as he lunged from his position on the ground. She began to run, but from what he saw, she didn't run because she was afraid. The smile on her face told him enough, she was enjoying herself.

He barreled after her, his anger fueling him as he made his way down the dark alley. She was glowing but not as strongly now. He wasn't sure if she was lying about the never-ending energy thing and was fading or if she just didn't care enough to maintain her protective barrier. No matter what the answer, she wasn't going to live long enough to fill him in.

The healing factor was going to be a problem. That meant that he had to decapitate her or rip her heart out or something equally as gruesome. At this rate, he was looking forward to satisfying, bloody kill.

She ran abnormally fast for a frail, he thought, must have something to do with that damned mutation of hers.

He followed her through a series of alleys and back roads until she ran into a park. He slowed his pace slightly when he saw that she had done the same. No need to rush, he'd kill her eventually. He might as well enjoy the chase.

The moon was high in the sky that evening and it cast an eerie glow on the green grass of the park. Trees were scattered here and there throughout the park and wooden benches lined the gravel path that ran down the middle of the park.

A light summer breeze rustled the leaves of the trees around him and he caught a whiff of her scent. He followed the scent until he came beneath a large oak tree.

"Come down frail. And I promise I might be nice to you." He said in a mockingly sweet tone.

"It isn't me who should be scared you stupid feral beast. What are you gonna do? Decapitate me? Good luck with that one. You won't get close enough to try."

This frail was infuriating. He did not lose. Not ever. He wasn't about to start now.

"Come down now and I'll kill you nice and quick. You won't feel a thing." Yea right, he thought, I'm going to take my time with you, you're gonna regret ever stepping foot in that alley.

"Oh you silly beast. Did you really think I would fall for your tricks?" She said, laughing that annoying laugh of hers.

She sat on one of the highest branches of the tree. For a moment he wondered how she had gotten up there, but he didn't pause too long to think about it.

But that slight pause was all she needed. She catapulted herself out of the tree and landed with her hands on either side of his head. He managed to get his hands around her neck before everything went black.

Cassandra waited until he had fallen completely to the ground before letting go. She didn't want to kill the hulking oaf, just knock him unconscious long enough to get him chained up for transportation. She gave him a hard kick to the gut just to see if he was truly out. When he didn't even stir, she smiled to herself. Mission accomplished.

She had fried his brains just enough to keep him out for a couple of hours at most. His brain would heal itself and nothing of importance would be lost. She wanted him alive and well for what she needed him to do.

She whistled and moments later heard the sound of a vehicle making its way towards them. Out jumped two of her men with chains and even an electric shock collar, just in case he gave them a little too much trouble.

"It's been a fun night boys."

"Yes Miss." They replied in unison as they laboriously lifted Sabretooth's body into the back of the secure vehicle.

"A fun night indeed..." She said to herself as she climbed into the front seat of the van.

**Let me know what you think. If I should continue, just let me know, I love hearing your feedback. **All you Paths of Fate fans need not worry, an update is coming very soon.**  
><strong>


End file.
